Weasley Henceforth (LoP)
Weasley aka Kate, aka, Robyn Henceforth is a Major character introduced in the Prologue of Leeches of Purity. A resident turned prisoner, turned self-proclaimed Mayor of Selfardo. Weasley took advantage of their connection to the Leechmonger in a misguided attempt to turn the village into a beacon of harmony between man and beast. After the attempt resulted in the destruction of Selfardo, they were taken in by Nathaniel and Vera Crow to Colvernado as their new housemaid, under the alias Robyn. Background Born an only child in the Selfardo, they were always more interested in the boys' activities, sneaking off to join them in spite of their parent's protest. Taught Colish by one of the two Greyscale hunters stationed to protect the Village. At one point they began questioning their gender, asking around but unsatisfied by the answers, they came to the conclusion they were actually male. Confessing to Maxwell, at first thinking it was a joke, he realized they were serious. Unsure if he believed it he kept it a secret and later promised his support. Later arranging a secret meeting with him, Weasley kissed and confessed their feelings. As Maxwell admitted to once sharing them until coming out, saying they were best friends either way. Not satisfied with friendship, Weasley tried pressuring them into a relationship, asking to at least "pretend" for the night. Before getting an answer, Dennis, Carl and Jim revealed themselves. Originally planning to watch them have sex until they overheard the name "Weasley" correctly assuming it was them. Questioning their sanity, Maxwell insisted on them leaving but they decided to "prove" Weasley's womanhood. After a struggle, Weasley was raped by Dennis and Jim, while Carl was forced Maxwell to watch. Taken home by Dennis as he bragged about proving their womanhood, they snapped and screamed at them in front of the village resulting in them being arrested. The Mysterious Village. Tba Bitterness and Vengeance Tba Killed Victims * One Selfardo resident (Caused) * Carl (Caused) * Dennis Stoneheart (Caused) * Jim (Caused) Relationships Alastor Hating Alastor at first for openly suggesting they were insane, and even scolding him for later attempting to apologise. After Daniel's demise at Maxwell's hands, however, out of remorse they put away how their first meeting went started over, though they wouldn't accept his apology yet, they agreed to their first impression being off. Lenny Stoneheart Resentful of Lenny for imprisoning them and being Dennis' Father, the two would subtlely take potshots at each other, and end with them treating him or sending him away. However, in spite of this, and them later trying to kill them, Weasley was horrified when they seemingly died in front of them and desperately tried to save him. After Lenny's last action was to spit in their face, however, they later returned the favour later by spitting at his office, wishing it had been destroyed. Maxwell Their childhood sweetheart, once the only one they trusted knowing their gender. Their feelings for Max grew romantic, and when they weren't returned, Weasley desperately tried to persuade him to pretend anyway. However, after they were raped and Maxwell became the Leechmonger and slaughtered a village to rescue them, Weasley realised the Max they knew was gone but held out hope some of the old him was still there. However, his murder of Daniel shattered that hope and they were now dead to them and were grateful to Nathaniel for putting him down. Trivia * Weasley is shown to suffer from Dyscalculia - difficulty in understanding Mathematics. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters